Class President
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Alice is running for class president. But, Runo runs for it too. Will it effect their friendship? Read to find out. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Classes

I do not own Bakugan, I own this story though.

* * *

Alice walked to school on a fine, rainy morning. Today was a special day. She was going to run for class President. The election limit was up to 3 people, so no one would be confused, or, put under pressure. Her class was filled up with students by the time she got there. The election try-outs were today and Alice felt confident. She was glad none of her friends would go against her. Or, she hoped not. Runo's been with the popular kids since 3rd grade. Not because she's not cool and all, it's just that, her friends worry about her more and more each day. By the end of 4th grade, she was considered the most popular kid in elementary. Dan's Mother died, and so did Shun's Father. That was a sad moment for them; they never talked about it since that dreadful day. It was all because of that stupid hurricane's fault. So, after that day, Mr. Kuso married Mrs. Kazami, making Dan and Shun brothers (_or close to that_). Julie was out traveling with Billy, not much to talk about that. Marucho didn't go to their school; he had home school, so nothing interesting about him ever happens. When Alice sat down, Runo came in the room laughing with her 3 new friends, Alexandra, Delia, and, little miss bossy, Shamim. Alice will be going against Shamim in the election. _Ring ring_. Went her phone. Alice whipped out her phone and looked at it. It was from Shun. He wrote:

_You seem down, what's wrong? Please tell me you didn't hear._

She looked at shun, then back at her phone, she wrote:

_How am I down, nothings wrong? Heard What?_

Shun didn't write back, what did he mean?

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

I didn't see the teacher come in, so, I went over to Runo, but I was stopped by Alexandra. Man, I hate her. First, she bullied me in elementary till now, second, she's encouraging Runo to forget us, and third, the reason why they all should go to hell, was that they took my best friend away. After the bell rang, we took our seats. Our teacher, being boring as usual, was asking what our most important choice was. I mean really, who cares about that stuff anyway. The bell rang, finally. I was walking home, when Runo ran beside me.

**_Runo's P.O.V_**

I saw Alice, so I ran beside her. I was going to say sorry about what Alexandra did, but instead, I text her saying sorry. I believe she didn't get the message. When we got back to my parents Café, I called Julie to hear some good news she texted me earlier. I can't wait to see what her news is.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon. Please Note: the P.O.V's are under lined, thanks for understanding**


	2. Chapter 2: Julie's News

**I do not own Bakugan, but I do own this story.**

* * *

Runo put Julie on speaker phone, so Alice could hear it. "Hey girl, what's up?" Julie said on the phone. "Nothing much, how about you." Runo said doing her homework. "Oh, boring in South America, Oh, here's the good news." Julie said with excitement. "I'm coming back to Tokyo for a while!" Julie said laughing.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

After Runo finally hung up on Julie (Relived that their annoying conversation is over, I can finally hear myself think), I began a list of logos I can run against. Shamim's is "Don't fight shame, vote for Shamim". Who would want to vote for that? Anyway, I called Runo from downstairs. She came up very joyful, I wonder why?

Runo came up so joyful, Alice wanted to know why. "Why are you so joyful Runo?" Alice asked. "Like you didn't know, I got the school's e-mail saying who's going against whom and when." Runo said sitting down. "Oh, ya." Alice said. "Ya, See, you're going – against - me?" Runo said surprised.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

I can't believe it. I have to go against Runo. First Shamim, winner of 4 class Elections, now Runo, my best friends, I can't believe my eyes, and I won't.

**_Runo's P.O.V_**

I was shocked at what time we would have to go against, me with the popular kids was bad enough, now I have to go against my best friend, I didn't want to believe my eyes and I won't start now.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, scaring both Alice and Runo. They ran to the door and opened it. They stood there. Behind the door was their traveling friend Julie, and her traveling Boyfriend, Billy. "Hey guy's, can we come in?" Billy asked. "Of course you can." Alice said finally. Runo was surprised at what Julie was wearing. She had her friend, Shamim's face on her t-shirt. But how?

**_Runo's P.O.V_**

I saw Julie with a t-shirt on, but after some time, I noticed the face picture. It had Shamim's face on it.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

After Julie and Billy settled in, I saw Julie wearing a t-shirt with Shamim's face on it. "What the Hell". I said out loud on accident. Everyone looked at me. Oh snap, I'm in trouble, unless I think of something to slip out of this situation, but how?

"What's the matter girl?" Julie said with that worried look in her eye. "Oh, well, you see Julie," I looked at my watch, "I have to write my speech, for school, so, see ya." Everyone looked at Alice until she dashed upstairs to her room.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

That was close; I should've made up a better excuse though. I flopped on my bed. I thought of my speech for the election. But I wondered that Julie is working for Shamim. I slapped myself. I couldn't think about the competition now, I have better things to worry about. Like why is Runo running against Shamim? With that thought, I stood up."Yeah, how come Runo's going against Shamim?" I said to myself. All I know is, I had to find out.

**

* * *

See what Alice finds out, next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: How Can I?

I do not own Bakugan, but I own this story.

* * *

Alice, unable to tell Runo why she was going against Shamim in the election. She had to find out by herself, or ask Runo, face to face. Julie and Billy spent the night at a Hotel. Runo and Alice were doing their homework until Runo's phone rang.

"_Hey Runo, guess who made the most popular girl in school again, ME_". Shamim said through the phone.

"_Really_?" Runo replayed uncertain.

"_Really, oh, got to go, see you tomorrow_." Shamim said finally at last.

**Runo's P.O.V**

When did Shamim become the most popular girl in school, I hate her, 1st, she forced me to hang out with her, 2nd, she wears too much make-up, I think her head might fall off cause of all the pounds of eye-shadow, blush, and lipstick, 3rd she wants to win so badly in the election so she can paint the school pink, put sparkles on our uniforms, and at the end of the of the year, have this gushy, girly, lame party, but I'm going to win instead.

**Shamim's P.O.V**

I want them to rot, Runo is ok, but her friends are so lame. Even though it looks like I put so much make-up on, it's because I put 30 cases of make-up on. Plus, I didn't know about Runo's Lame side-kick, Alice would be running for President too. More laughs for me. Too bad I bribed the Principal to get out of class tomorrow, I wanted to see Runo and Alice's face once they found out their going up against each other next week, hahahahaha, I like to torture people, even the ones that were friends for a long time.

**Julie's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Runo was popular here in Tokyo. Have I been gone longer then I thought. Even though I met Shamim and her friends yesterday, they are mean. When Shamim and her friends wake up they spend 3 hours at home in the bathroom, doing their make-up, I mean, who does that?

**Alice's P.O.V**

Next morning was slower at school than ever, no talking, no laughing, not even the teacher was talking. Runo and her 'friends' weren't even talking. I texted Shun a message saying:

_What's wrong with everyone, what happened this morning?_

Shun texted me back saying he didn't know. Then the teacher started talking about the election. She announced that the election was moved to next month because of a little misunderstanding. I was glad for that actually, now I have enough time before the election to get things ready. After that boring day at school, I caught up to Runo.

**Runo's P.O.V**

Alice ran by my side. She asked something, but I was thinking about the election, and what I'll do if I won.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I told Runo why she was running for president and going against Shamim. I believed she didn't hear me, I think she was thinking of something else. After we got to Runo's Café, I went up to my room and got on my laptop. Then my phone rang, scaring me haft to death, I picked it up, it was Dan.

"_Hey Alice, just what I found out about Shamim_." Dan Said.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I wonder what Dan found out about Shamim?

* * *

What did Dan find out about Shamim? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Shamim's Lie

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. This story is haft way completed :)_  


* * *

Alice's P.O.V**

"What did you find out?" I said through the phone. Dan found something about Shamim, and he was going to tell me. "I'll tell you, but you have to warn Runo too." Dan stated. "Okay, what is it?" I said not wanting to wait any longer. "Shamim's using Runo." Dan screamed into the phone. "And, she's after Shun." He added. I stood there, frozen. I dropped my phone. I picked it up and hung up on Dan. Runo came in. "Alice, are you okay, I heard a crash, Alice?" Runo said. "I', fine," I recalled, "but Shun and you aren't." "What do you mean?" She asked. "Shamim...was...Using you." I said with a tear drop running down my cheek. "And the worst part is *sniffle* she's after Shun." I cried. Runo came over to me and said "Who cares about him, worry about me, my Best Friend was using me, and I would never fall into something like that." I was shocked. My Best Friend didn't care about my boyfriend. But, why? "Shamim called me, and said that she heard a rumor saying from Dan to Shun, that Shun was going to dump you." I was even more shocked to hear that. "She has to be lying, Shun will never dump me." I said through the tears I was crying. "He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me and I love him, he wouldn't do that." I screamed with more tears coming out of my eyes. "I know it's hard, but you have to find a real man, not someone who would tell his brother that he was planning to dump you, you need someone to love you, and I thought it was Shun." Runo quietly said. I believed that she notice me shaking. I stood up and said, "I'm going to take a walk." Then I weakly walked out of the café and onto the sidewalk. I wasn't going to take a walk; I was walking to Shun's house to get some answers.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I was practicing my ninja skills when Alice walked in. I saw her face was tear stained, and she didn't look like her happy self. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her. "Shun, do you really love me?" I heard her say. "Yes, of course, what got you that idea, I'll always love you." I sounded surprised. I saw Alice clutched her fists. "I heard from Dan that Shamim was after you." She said about to cry again. "And, I heard from Runo, that she heard from Shamim, that you told Dan, that you were going to dump me." She started crying. "What, I would never do that." I snapped. "She has to be lying, she just had to." I added. I went over to Alice and hugged her. She put her arms around me and cried. "If anything can go wrong, it would be Shamim winning the election." I said. She looked up to me. I wiped the remaining tears from her face. "But don't worry, I'll help you beat Runo and Shamim." I added. She chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Behind Shamim's Lie

1.) I do not own bakugan, but I do own this story (Sorry if that did not make sense to you). 2.) Read and Review please, if you can't review, just send an e-mail of private message, anyway would be great. 3.) Enjoy the story ;)

* * *

**Runo's P.O.V**

Alice walked out, but I saw her go in the direction to Shun's house. I also knew that Shamim wasn't the one who spread, it was Delia. Delia lives near Dan. Meaning she's near me. But, I heard from Julie that she saw Delia trying to swipe Dan away from

me. And please don't get me started about Alexandra. That leech. She tried to swipe Dan away last year. Then, there's Shamim. That lover stealer. She wants Shun so badly, well she can't happen. You know why? Because Shun is already taken by Alice.

Yep, Shun is Alice's boyfriend, and that can never change. Shamim, Delia, and Alexandra, are part of a club. L.S, that is. Love Stealers (L.S.) are supposed to help people fall in love, not steal them from others. I have to see why Delia would make up a

stupid lie.

**Shun's P.O.V**

The election coming up is tough on Alice. A lot of things have to be done. Posters, logos, and the speech, and much more. I promised to help Alice win, or at least, I'll try. I was still hugging Alice, but I had to back away sometime, but at least not now. We

backed away and got to work. I called up Dan to come by. With Dan and I being the best artists in the school, I think we would help Alice with the posters. He said he'll help me do it, while Alice had her speech to write. When Dan arrived, we decided on

light colors to put on the posters. Yellow, red, orange, etc. We used them all. We drew Alice in pencil, and of course, we re-drew in with pen. We wrote "Vote for Alice" on the poster in pink with a color border with red. It was written in script. Alice picked

a logo, finally. It's "I'm not the best, but vote for Alice.

**Dan's P.O.V**

Working on Alice's poster was fun, but I hated the idea that Shamim was using Runo, and that she's after my brother. Shun, as I know, would hate her till the end of time. I even hate her. Who doesn't? Shamim wears too much make-up for one, and

two, she's using my girlfriend for her own purposes. The next day was sad. Alice grew ill and so is Shun. Runo didn't want to talk to me, I wonder why? After the final bell rang, I went over to Shun's house to see how he's doing. "I'm doing great *cough*

why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Shun, you're sick, and so is Alice." I said to him. "How'd Alice get sick?" He asked again. "She got sick the next day after you did." I said softly. Just then, Shamim and Delia walked in and threw Alice on the floor. She was

tied up with rope. "What the Hell?" Both me and Shun said.

* * *

Why was Alice tied up, and what was the unexpected visit with Shamim and Delia


	6. Chapter 6: A Word Of Advice

_Alice's P.O.V_

I was wrapped. In rope. Why? I'll tell you why.

(_Alice's P.O.V_)** Flashback**

_I was lying in bed thinking about Shun. Why did he get sick? Why did I get sick after? Until, Shamim and Delia came barging in, and wrapped me in rope. Quickly, I grabbed my Hydranoid, who was by my lamp on the side of my bed, resting. I was dragged out. And a word of advice, don't sleep when you're being dragged out of your own house. Cause you don't know what they'll do to you. Anyway, I found myself in Shun's house, which was weird, still tied with rope._

**End Flashback**

_Alice's P.O.V_

I heard Dan and Shun say, "What the Hell," for some odd reason. I tried getting out of the rope, but so far, I had no luck. Shun didn't look very happy, and the same goes to Dan. "Shun, if you vote for me at the Class President Election next Friday, you

can have this girl back." She said flicking her hair. "Shun, don't, she's trying-." Shamim cut me off. "All I'm trying to do is finding a way to win." She snapped calmly. "Here's some 'advice' Shamim, ok, one, Shun likes girls who are like Alice, natural, no

make-up, and defiantly, not a near guy-magnet, and two, you're going to let her go the hard way anyway, and that's Shun using his ninja moves." Dan recalled calmer then Shamim was. Even though Dan knows some type of martial arts –I don't know

what kind though- he's afraid to use it. Dan could kill someone 'cause he's that good. Shun's that good too. For the brawlers, Shun's a loner, and Dan's a stray. A stray, just like the rest of the brawlers. Every single person who are part of the Bakugan

Battle Brawlers are a stray to everyone around us. So we created a group that was famous worldwide now. Just then, Shamim said something very offensive to Dan and Shun. "If I recalled, you should know I'm the principal's daughter, and that I know

everything about the brawlers. Including Shun being a loner and, you Dan, a stray." Dan gasped, silently. Shamim doesn't seem like she heard him, but Shun did. Looks like Shamim might just know everything about the brawlers, but Dan didn't see that

coming. "So, Shun, what's it going to be, you vote for me and I'll give you back Alice, or, vote for Runo and/or Alice, and they both get a painful, little punishment." It was my turn to gasp silently. 'Why would Runo be involved in this?' I asked myself. 'I

know, Runo is important to Dan, and I must be important to Shun, since he's running toward Shamim.' Shun was about to hit Shamim, until Shamim dodged his attack. "As I recalled, I always get the last laugh, and by that term, that I know all your

moves." Then, Dan come in from behind her, and knocked her on the floor like she was nothing. "You know all 'bout us huh, then you know what type of martial arts I know fairly good, maybe even better?" Dan said unsure she'll get the answer right.

"Huh, karate, I don't know." When she said that, she covered her mouth. 'Ah, so she doesn't know _everything_ 'bout us then huh.' "No, it's Jujitsu." Everyone gasped, it seems like Shun never even knew that Dan knows a type of martial arts. "I even

know Aikido." He added.

_Shun's P.O.V_

Shamim looks shocked, well of course, everyone is anyway. Shamim came up behind me. I had to run, but I couldn't, I had to find a way out of here, and help Alice, but how?


	7. Chapter 7: What Should I Do

**I'm sorry everyone that I didn't update quickly I was just so busy. Anyway this story is two more chapters till complete, or judging by popular demand or so. Oh who am I kidding? Of course this story is not Popular. But anyway R&R.**

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V**

Shamim was behind me and did a quick punch toward me. "I'll never vote for you." I yelled. "Fine then, but if I can't have your vote then no one can." Shamim laughed. Suddenly someone behind Shamim hit her with a frying pan.

"That's for trying to hurt my friends." Runo said. "Thanks Runo, I owe ya one." I said.

I got the rope off of Alice. "You ok, you're bruised, ah, if I were quick enough, she wouldn't do this to you." I put my face in my hands. "It's all my fault." I said under my breath. "No, it's mine." Alice spoke up.

"What?" I asked. "It was my fault Shamim wanted your vote and that she could've gotten it if she hurt me, I'm sorry, Shun." Alice apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, It wouldn't happen if I was more careful around her and got my facts straight about her, I'm sorry, Alice." I said.

"No, it's my fault. If I haven't told Shamim I was important to Dan and Alice was important to Shun, none of you would get hurt. And Dan wouldn't have sprained his arm again, I told you not to do Jujitsu, because of the last time you did. Remember." Runo yelled at Dan, who is now holding his arm in pain. "Yes, dear, I remember like it was 4 years ago." Dan said. "It was 4 years ago." Runo yelled.

**Flashback: **_(Here we go!)_

_Dan was walking to his girlfriends house, which was down the street at the time. When he was walking he thought about practicing his Jujitsu moves. "I wouldn't, Dan, remember what Runo said." Drago worriedly looked at his partner. "Ah, I'll be fine, Drago, buddy." Dan happily said._

_They walked into the park. They made it to an open space where the dew of the grass shined in the light the sun was making. The light brightened up his mood. Dan looked around to be sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, Dan started practicing. After a few hours, he continued his way to his girlfriend's house, which was not happy at the time._

"_WHERE WERE YOU?" She yelled at her beaten-up boyfriend. "P-p-practicing my Jujitsu." Dan stammered. "WHAT?" Runo yelled. "No need to yell my dear, I'm fine." Dan said calming his easy-to-temper girlfriend. When calmed down she spoke with a firm voice "Did you get into another fight?" "Uh, no." Dan lied. It was like Runo knew the lie was coming. "Who was it?" She asked. "The Karate person down the street, black hair, has a store clerk as a girlfriend, wears white and has an unattractive headband." Dan described. "Uh ah, I'll go talk to him." Runo finally said. And with that, she left._

_A few minutes later, Runo came back. "Problem fixed." She said. "5 minutes 3 seconds in counting. New record." Dan said. "Oh ha." Runo faked laughed. Dan hated those laughs, they were so fake, the same ones that cause his temper to start on high._

"_Well, I should be going." Dan suggested. "Oh yeah, before I forget." Dan handed Runo a small box. Runo opened it to find a sparkly bright yellow amber necklace. Runo hugged her boyfriend in glee. "Thanks." Runo whispered in his ear. She put the necklace on and it shined a gold color. "You're welcome." Dan said. And before he left he called, "Hey Runo, stay beautiful ok?" Runo just laughed since Dan wasn't looking when he called that and he ran into a tree. And Runo still wears that same necklace today._

**End Of Flashback**_ (Good thing it wasn't longer, right?)_

**Present**

**Shun's P.O.V**

"Oh you meant that day!" Dan said. "Yes, I did." Runo yelled. When Runo was yelling at Dan and Dan was trying to calm down his girlfriend, I walked over to Alice.

"Those two have a very tight relationship." Alice said. "Yea, but those two love birds made it obvious years ago." I laughed.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Dan and Runo screamed. I just chuckled slightly.

I looked toward Alice.

"What are we going to do with Shamim? Delia ran off in fear and Shamim was knocked out." I asked.

"And can tell you what to do, honey." Said a voice.

We all looked back and standing in the door way was Alexandra.

"The election, just vote for Alice or Runo, they'll make the school better then Shamim would." She said. "Hold up, I thought you were friends with Shamim." Dan called. I was wondering that too. "I was forced like Runo. I hated each and every one of them. I'll take Shamim home, while you two can prepare to beat Shamim tomorrow." And with that, she left, with Shamim.

"What do we do know guys." Runo asked.

"We win, that's what. We need either Runo or Alice to win, that's two against one. She stands no chance." Dan answered.

"But, tomorrow's the deadline. Alice's speech is unprepared and Runo has no- I shouldn't say that." I said.

"Runo has no what?" Runo asked, looking into my eyes, which was totally freaking me out. "You have no confidence." I said.

"I do too have confidence. And about the election, I was about to say something about it." Runo yelled then calmed down seconds later.

"I was about to say that I am dropping out of the election. For Alice's sake." Runo said calmly and firmly.

"WHAT!" Is what anyone can say.


	8. Chapter 8: Dropped Out Competition

**Near The End:**

**Yes, I'm almost done with this story, estimated chapters reach up to only 10 or 15.**

**But, this isn't a time to be celebrating, I want everyone to know something first, cause this will be a confusing chapter, when they talk, they will be in the form in a script type. I did warn you guys, but if you can read it better this way, then tell me, and I'll continue it that way when they talk.**

**Now, let's get started, shall we!**

* * *

**Class President**

**Chapter 7: Dropped Out Competition, Unlikely Isn't It**

* * *

_Setting is at Dan's House_

**Dan's P.O.V**

Dan: Well, at least Alice is still in it, right?

Shun: I believe so, but I still think trusting Alexandra is nonsense. I mean, she's been with Shamim for who knows how long.

Runo: 8 years to be prosiest.

Shun: Yea, but still, I mean I've known Dan my whole life, and I know every secret 'bout him. And the same could be between Alexandra and Shamim.

Dan: Yea and she did say she'll help Alice, didn't she?

Runo: Yea, but even Alice hates her. How can we trust her?

Dan: Good point.

Drago: Maybe Shun should run for his life or something.

Dan: What is with you and someone running for their life?

Drago: Sorry, trying to keep my anger from rising.

Dan: What do you mean?

Drago: Shamim has one annoying Bakugan that she got from her father I believe.

Shun: Wait, she has a Bakugan?

Drago: Yea. Maybe you should brawl her?

Shun: Good point and here's another thing. That could have been nice to know earlier today!

Drago: Ok, one I know your upset and two where did Alice go?

Shun: She left.

Runo: I didn't see her leave. Did you?

Dan: No, I've been too busy working on Alice's poster; I didn't see her go anywhere.

Shun: *now worried* We have to find her, its getting dark, and Shamim can be anywhere.

Dan: Dude, calm down. Man, your acting like we're in a small space or something.

Shun: Oh ha.

Dan: Sorry about stating the obvious.

Shun: You're forgiven.

Dan: Well one of us has to go outside and try to find her. And when I mean by one of us, I mean you.

Shun: That's even more hilarious.

Dan: *gives Shun serious look*

Shun: Your serious, are you nuts?

Dan: Your girlfriend, your loss.

Shun: *rushes out the door to find Alice*

Runo: That was nice.

Dan: Did you have a better idea?

Runo: Uh, no!

Dan: My point exactly. Trust me, in a few minutes he'll be back in no time.

Runo: I hope your right.

Dan: But, I still need to ask you something. Why'd you drop out?

Runo: Again, for Alice's sake.

Dan: That barely says a thing.

Runo: Says the person who can't tell a difference between a desert and a dessert.

Dan: There's no difference other then the fact one is dry and the other is delicious. But it all sounds the same to me.

Runo: And yet another time when someone went ninja on you.

Dan: That was one time.

Runo: Then meet the sorceress behind the tricks.

Dan: That was you! You nearly killed me.

Runo: That's what you get for ditching us.

Dan: I said I was sorry about a million times already, give me a break.

Runo: Did, about five minutes ago.

Dan: Oh ha.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Shun: Alice, where are you. You got to answer me some time ya know.

Alice: Shun, there you are! Where were you? *Comes running up the street and hugs Shun*

Shun: I was at Dan's, where were you, why'd you leave?

Alice: It was Alice, she came and attacked me.

Shun: *confused look* Huh, Alice, how can you attack yourself when there's not even two of you?

Alice: *Nervous look on her face* Huh, uh, I, uh.

Shun: *suspicious* Alice, when is our wedding going to be at?

Alice: On a hill top.

Shun: Ah ha, you're not Alice.

Alice: Huh, yes I am.

Shun: No you're not, I never did ask Alice to marry me, well not yet, but that's not the point.

Alice: *Smirks* Then she's dead. Buried her own grave when she thought she stood a chance against me in the election… Alice.

Shun: *worried* what did you do Shamim? *Caught her by surprise*

Shamim: You're not as stupid as you look. I did nothing, she did something, your psychopath of a girlfriend attacked me, *starts fake crying*, she's the one who wants you dead, not me, she's planning on dumping you and going on to someone else, I just thought I'll let you know. *Smirks*

Shun: OK, one I know those tears are fake. And second Alice and I are one and nothing can change that. Talk to me when you get your facts straight and when you grow a backbone to admit defeat, then we can finish this War you brought upon yourself and call forth peace between our two species.

Shamim: Of what? Ninja's and Popular girls who want them?

Shun: No Ninjas and Popular girls who are Demons instead.

Shamim: *Starts to really cry*

Alice: S…s…hun, is that you…u…u?

Shun: Alice, where are you?

Alice: Down here.

Shun: *looks down to see Alice cut and bruised* Whaa, Alice what happened?

Shamim: *When Shun wasn't looking, she disappeared into a bush and spied on them from there*

Alice: I'm growing weaker.

Shun: *Picks up Alice carefully* Shamim… *Looks up to see her gone, but not to see her spying* that witch. *Picked up Alice and brought her to Dan's house*

**Meanwhile:  
**

Dan: Once again, I'm sorry about that time when I got you a picture frame with the picture of us when we were kids.

Runo: Keep going Kuso! *Smirks*

Dan: Hurry up Shun, it's already 4:00 in the morning and school is in about an hour and a half.

Shun: *knocks on Dan's door*

Dan: *gets up* coming, hold on. *opens the door to see Shun with a sleeping in his arms* Whaa, what happened buddy?

Shun: No time, where's Runo… Runo.

Runo: OMG what happened to her?

Shun: Explanation later, I got to go find Shamim. *hands Alice over to Dan and leaves*

Dan: Good luck on that.

Runo: Set Alice on the couch, I'll tend her wounds.

Dan: *does what she says and places Alice on the couch so Runo can look her over.* Now, what else do you need?

Runo: Nothing, I got everything in here. *holds up a First Aid kit*

Dan: You always come prepared don't yea?

Runo: You know me to well Dan.

Dan: 'Now to get some answers.'

**Meanwhile:**

Shun: Shamim… come out you pathetic coward.

Shamim: You don't know me?

Shun: Huh, what?

Shamim: You know, from Neithea, you saw me.

Shun: Whaa… how did ya-

Shamim: I am one of Queen Serena's sister-in-laws. I'm a Gundalian, and if you want a fight, you got one.

Shun: *confused look* Look, I never saw you before. And that the Gundalians and the Neithians don't marry.

Shamim: The war has its rules.

Shun: What do you want me for?

Shamim: When I get elected, all will be under Emperor Barodius's control.

Shun: No they won't, he's dead.

Shamim: No, he's not, just in hiding. *Leaves Shun in the darkness of night*

Shun: Screw it! 'Now what do I do?'

* * *

**Finally the end. Please tell me if you have any suggestions on what Shun will do, it would be appreciated. When I get the time, I'll upload another chapter in this week or so. I know some things might seem a little off, so I'll explain this way.**

**Shamim, Delia, and Alexandra are Gundalian sisters actually. Alexandra betrayed them and went to the brawler's side. Their father is the new emperor, meaning he is the brother of Barodius but is acting like him for now. His name is Comodius (Com-oo-die-us) (For this story only). He seeks his brother's vengeance and is able to because his daughters are able to since when they get others to agree with them, they can control them, which is bad since Runo is still under their control.**

**When the election has Shamim as its victor, Comodius is able to control them easily. In this story so far, Shamim noted she is a sister-in-law to Serena, well, that is not true. It's a trick to get convince Shun to join her.**

**That is as much information I can give out at this point. If you have any suggestions, I'm willing to take it.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story once I have updated again!**


	9. Chapter 9: Little Known Group

**I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE BUT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THIS STORY NO MORE AND I MAY BE DISCONTINUING IT BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST STILL TO WRITE THIS STORY.**

**Class President  
**

**Chapter 9: Little Known Group**

* * *

**With Shamim and Delia**

Shamim: why can't we get to him *cries in pillow*

Delia: Stop complaining ya brat, father wants us to control everyone else, your gonna have to win that election. He's already mad at Alexandra. She quit us and is helping the Brawlers.

Shamim: Do you have a better idea?

Delia: Actually yes *Smirks, takes a picture of Runo out of her pocket* Dan Kuso's little pet, Runo Misaki.

Shamim: We still have control over her? *Looks up to older sister and smiles hopefully*

Delia: Yep, and with her we can find out how to defeat those Brawlers. Alice is going down. *Laughs*

* * *

**With Dan and Runo**

Dan: Let's see… Alice can say what she wants for the school.

Runo: No, she's gonna do it by the heart.

Dan: Whatever, as long as she says something, maybe to get the attention away from Shamim and onto herself.

Runo: Ew, Dan you're so sick.

Dan: What I say?

Runo *Does not answer and her eye color turns purple then back to blue*

Dan: Runo, hey, Runo Misaki, are you hearing me girl?

Runo: SHUT UP EARTHLING!

Dan: *Shocked* R-Runo sweetie, what wrong?

Runo: *Eye color turning purple and back to blue*

Dan: R-Runo!

Runo: Huh, what happened, Dan what's wrong, is it a spider, if it is get it off of me *shakes arms so the imaginary Spider flies off*

Dan: *grabs her arms and sets them down to her side and is trying to find a way to explain all that's happened.

* * *

**With Shun and Alice**

Shun: So how's the speech?

Alice: Good so far, but I'm having trouble finding out what the school needs.

Shun: A better lunch!

Alice: *giggles and adds that to the list*

Shun: And maybe for Runo's sake Karate lessons.

Alice: Like I'll put that down, I'll place Anger Management Control down, but not Karate lessons.

Shun: Fine, but if you're putting Anger Management Control down, I might as well go to Vestal and get Ace. *Laughs*

Alice: *Giggles*

* * *

**With Alexandra and her father, Comodius**

Comodius: My younger daughter, betraying both her father and sisters. Tell me why?

Alexandra: You can't force me to do anything you say. I caused enough damage, leave them alone.

Comodius: I'm your father, you are to obey me.

Alexandra: Not unless if it means hurting the Brawlers. You and my older sisters are on your own. *Leaves*

Comodius: *Sighs* what am I going to do with her?

* * *

**With Shamim and Delia**

Delia: When she wakes up on the mourning of the election, she will be under our control.

Shamim: You are the best Delia *Hugs her*

Delia: Yeah, don't you forget it little sis.

* * *

**With Dan and Runo**

Dan: I'm very sure your eye color changed purple, then back to blue, twice.

Runo: Dan, that's impossible.

Dan: Your personality changed also, does it have to do with Shamim and that election.

Runo: We wouldn't know anything until then, but until then, DON'T MAKE UP STORIES! It's so immature.

Dan: You want immature, ok I'll give you immature *Grabs Runo and tickles her*

* * *

**With Shun and Alice:**

Shun: I swear I left it here.

Alice: What?

Shun: My sketch book.

Alice: Would it be the one with the cover that has a picture of me in that summer dress?

Shun: *Blushes* Ugh, n-no. *goes over to retrieve that picture- and the sketchbook

Alice: O…K…

Shun: Ok, let's go.

* * *

**With Shamim and Delia**

Shamim: I'm gonna win I'm gonna win! *Jumps up and down like a happy 3 yr old*

Delia: Calm down, but in three weeks, when you get more votes, you can do whatever, *Smirks*

* * *

**Well sorry for the random changing settings, and hopefully I made you laugh a little.**

**Again, sorry for the randomness.**


End file.
